Perfecta
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Ellos habían estado buscando el amor en todos lados, sin darse cuenta de que no debían buscar tan lejos, solamente debían buscar a su compañero de departamento. AU. Mundo Moderno.


"Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy, que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor. Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto, fuiste dejando y te agarré."

Una joven de veintidós años se encontraba sentada en el uno de los sillones de su departamento, una copa de vino en su mano derecha y en la izquierda estaba un pedazo de papel con el que se había limpiado las lágrimas y el maquillaje que se había corrido. La chica no miraba hacía un punto definido, y una carcajada escapó de ella. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que el sujeto con el que había salido era el indicado para ella? ¡Era sólo una cara bonita! Por un momento se sintió mal con ella misma. Le dio un sorbo a su copa, se quitó los tacones que traía puestos y decidió poner un poco de música; no esperaba que su compañero de cuarto no llegase hasta el día siguiente.

Una hora pasó y ella seguía escuchando música, no se había molestado en quitarse el bonito vestido rojo que se había puesto para su cita, cuando su compañero llegó. Al parecer no le había ido nada bien pues llegó azotando la puerta. Ella no se inmutó, siguió recostada en el sillón, siempre era lo mismo con él. Cuando alguna de sus conquistas lo desesperaba o había algo en ella que no soportase, peleaba por ese detalle que no le gustaba y terminaba con ella. Así era y así sería toda su vida. La chica se lamentó por el chico.

-Pensé que habría más ruido y no precisamente de música, Susan- dijo el chico que se había recostado en otro de los sillones.

-Pues, ya ves. Tenías razón sobre Derek. Es un descerebrado. ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes razón cuando se trata de mis relaciones?-preguntó Susan, sentándose.

-Soy un hombre y sé reconocer a los demás hombres. Además, te conozco lo suficiente como para deducir que va contigo.

-¡Odio que tengas razón!-dijo Susan, fingiendo una rabieta.-y bien, ¿por qué estás aquí? No te esperaba hasta mañana.-dijo Susan, en tono de burla.

-Cosas que pasan, pequeña.-dijo Caspian, sentándose.

-¿Te ofrezco una copa de vino?-dijo la chica, tendiéndole una copa a su interlocutor.

-La botella entera, de preferencia.-le respondió, el fastidio era más que evidente en su voz.

-¿Tan mal estuvo ésta vez? Pensé que la señorita perfecta era… diferente.

-Tenías razón sobre Lilian, ella es demasiado… empalagosa.

Esa premisa había sorprendido a Susan, ella conocía bien a Caspian y él nunca admitiría que ella tuviese razón.

-Siempre la has tenido, querida.- dijo él, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.-Todas las chicas que me has conocido desde que nos mudamos juntos; en todas siempre aciertas.

-Crecimos juntos, Caspian. Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, eres un gran amigo mío; nos conocemos tan bien… es obvio que sé qué esperas de una mujer.-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla-Algún día encontrarás a esa chica especial.

Caspian le sonrió a Susan y siguieron bebiendo. Una copa, tras otra hasta que las copas se hicieron botellas. Llegó un punto donde el vino no fue suficiente y sacaron una bebida más fuerte. Ambos hablaban de sus vidas amorosas, cómo es que en todas sus relaciones todo había fracasado. Hablaron de su primer amor y de sus expectativas; ambos se sorprendieron un poco al descubrir que sus planes de vida tenían tanto en común. Lentamente, el alcohol empezó a adueñarse de los jóvenes que platicaban animadamente y los efectos de éste no tardaron en surgir; la plática empezó a subir de tono.

Lo que empezó como una plática de desilusiones amorosas se convirtió en una conversación llena de insinuaciones. Estas insinuaciones fueron cambiando hasta que se convirtieron en una especie de juegos con cierto erotismo implícito, pequeños retos que incluían una cama y quien tenía un mejor desempeño en la misma. Todo parecía una simple provocación hasta que él, soltando un "Al diablo con todos"; se acercó a ella y la besó. El beso en ningún momento fue amable, ella le había picado en su orgullo y él no la dejaría salirse con la suya, lentamente, el furioso beso fue tornándose apasionado, el deseo empezaba a hacerse evidente. Él la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a su habitación.

A ninguno de los dos les importó dónde cayeron sus prendas.

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol se colaban por los espacios que las persianas dejaban, éstos no golpeaban directamente a la cara de aquellos que dormían plácidamente abrazados.

Quien despertó primero, fue ella; al principio estaba desorientada pues no estaba en su cuarto pero, lentamente, las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior empezaron a refrescarle la memoria y fue entonces donde la cruda moral empezó a hacer de las suyas en su cabeza; Caspian era su amigo y no sólo eso, era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor ella siempre lo había visto como su hermano, y, sin embargo, ella se había acostado con él. La culpa empezó a invadir a Susan, ella no debió hacer eso, simplemente eso no debió haber pasado y entonces algo que había casi olvidado iluminó su mente, llevándose toda culpa consigo: ninguno tenía ningún compromiso con nadie y además lo había disfrutado bastante. Se olvidó de la culpa y tomó la camisa de Caspian, se la puso y salió de su cuarto para preparar el desayuno.

Media hora después de que ella se despertara, Caspian despertó. Lo sucedido la noche anterior pasaba por su mente como si se hubiese tratado de un sueño, pero pronto su propio cuerpo le aseguró que lo que pasaba por su mente distaba por mucho de ser un simple sueño erótico con su compañera de departamento, su entrepierna le dolía como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos, había tenido sexo nada más y nada menos que con la hermanita de su mejor amigo, aquella a la que él mismo veía como una hermana y a la misma a la que él había jurado cuidar desde que ella se había mudado con él cuatro años atrás. La culpa se adueñó de él, pero no por lo que había hecho, sino por no sentir culpa alguna. Había disfrutado mucho de Susan y ella de él; aunque no estaban del todo conscientes en el acto, no hubo señal o invitación alguna a que parase, todo lo contrario, ella lo había incitado a más. Se puso el pantalón que había usado el día anterior y salió a buscar a Susan.

A pesar de que el departamento en el que vivían era amplio, no tardó en encontrar a la chica, ella estaba en la cocina. Susan estaba cocinando, lo único que traía puesto era la camisa de Caspian, le cubría los muslos, haciéndola ver sensual. Él, al verla, decidió no hacer tanto ruido y deleitarse con la vista que Susan le ofrecía; definitivamente ella ya no era una niña. Avanzó, sin hacer ruido y se situó detrás de Susan, ella dio un paso atrás y su espalda chocó con su pecho. Ella se sobresaltó pero sonrió.

-Buenos días, pequeña.-dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días Caspian.-respondió ella –Mejor que bien.

Ella se soltó del abrazo de Caspian y puso un par de platos en la mesa. Caspian le ayudó a terminar de poner la mesa y se sentaron a desayunar. A diferencia de otros días, nadie decía nada; lo único que se escuchaba era el piqueteo de los tenedores contra los platos, sin embargo, eso no quitaba las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, la invitación a repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior era más que evidente. Cuando terminaron su desayuno, Caspian empezó a levantar los platos y los dejó en el lavabo para lavarlos. Susan, por su parte terminó de limpiar la mesa. Susan seguía recogiendo y cuando fue a dejar los demás trastes al lavabo, accidentalmente su mano rozó la espalda de Caspian, haciendo que éste perdiera su cordura, éste se estremeció y volteó. La imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y tomara a Susan entre sus brazos para repetir lo de la noche anterior.

Ese día, ninguno de los dos salió del cuarto más que para comer.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su primer encuentro y, al darse cuenta de lo bien que se satisfacían el uno al otro, decidieron mantener una relación que se basara en eso: satisfacción sexual. Desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos tuvo alguna relación sentimental; ellos se cuidaban el uno al otro y no había ningún compromiso entre ellos. Eso los hacía sentirse bien y ambos se preguntaban por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Tres meses después de haber comenzado con sus encuentros casuales, decidieron intentar algo formal. Caspian y Susan se hicieron novios, en un principio les había costado un poco, pero lograron superar todos los obstáculos que usualmente, ellos mismos se ponían.

Con el tiempo, la pareja se fue enamorando perdidamente hasta que llegaron al año de noviazgo, durante ese año hubo muchas pruebas, muchos celos y mucha gente intentando separarlos pero la relación que tenían y el hecho de conocerse desde pequeños les ayudó bastante a ignorar las provocaciones de los demás. La que peores cosas pasó fue Susan, pues Caspian tenía la fama de mujeriego e intentaron alejarla de él, pero Susan no cedió; eso le costó la amistad con las que se hacían llamar sus amigas.

De ese año, el tiempo se fue volando y Caspian y Susan llevaban ya tres años de relación y fue cuando él decidió dar el siguiente paso: le pidió matrimonio a Susan.

Era una cálida noche de verano y él la había invitado a cenar, no había una razón especial pero a ella le gustaban los detalles y ambos eran fanáticos de la luna llena, y esa noche la luna estaría en su esplendor, así que sería un buen detalle. La luna brillaba sólo para ellos, esa noche estaba especialmente grande. Ella tenía un vestido azul oscuro que hacía que tanto su nívea piel como sus ojos resaltaran, él llevaba puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca, debían vestirse formales pues él la llevaría a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, tal y como él lo había planeado. Cuando terminaron de cenar, él la llevó a dar un paseo; la había llevado al parquecito donde habían tenido su primera cita. Caminaron por un rato y después se sentaron en una banquita frente a un lago artificial, la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Ella tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él y él la abrazaba.

-Te ves especialmente bella, hoy.- dijo Caspian, mirando a Susan.

-Gracias- dijo Susan, incorporándose. Ya llevaban tres años de relación y él seguía logrando hacerla sonrojar con cualquier palabra aduladora.

-¿Sabes? Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida.-dijo Caspian, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú eres lo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado.-dijo Susan sonriendo.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?-preguntó él, ella sólo asintió. –Fuiste mi primer amor, Susan. Y no hablo de éste momento en mi vida. Creo que siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero hasta ahora me atrevo a decírtelo. Fuiste, eres y serás mi primer amor. Hace unos meses, unos compañeros del trabajo me dijeron que lo que sucedía entre nosotros era costumbre, que el hecho de haber crecido juntos y mudarnos juntos es lo que nos mantiene unidos y es lo que nos ha mantenido unidos en los últimos años, me puse a pensar en ello y no; puedo decir, con toda certeza que lo que me sucede contigo no es costumbre. Susan, yo te amo, te amo como jamás me he atrevido a amar a alguien. Sé que todo comenzó como sexo casual, pero con el tiempo descubrí que tu eres perfecta pe mi, mi amor. Por favor, te pido ante esta luna llena y los árboles como testigos… te pido que seas mi esposa.

Susan se enderezó, en sus ojos había lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Volteó hacia Caspian y lo vio frente a ella, con una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, en el centro había un diamante no era muy grande, pero era precioso. Ella se arrodilló frente a Caspian y lo abrazó, susurrándole un "sí" al oído. Él, al escucharla, le dio puso el anillo en el dedo anular y la besó con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía. Esa noche, los recién comprometidos durmieron con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Al poco tiempo, cuando Peter y Edmund fueron a visitar a Susan, Caspian aprovechó para pedir la mano de Susan a sus hermanos; ellos lo hicieron sufrir un rato antes de aceptar.

Un mes después de la propuesta y la tortura de los hermanos Pevensie, Susan y Caspian viajaron a Londres para visitar a sus familias y hacer oficial su compromiso. Habían reunido a ambas familias en la casa de él. Todos estaban ahí, la curiosidad embargaba al padre y madrastra de Caspian y a la madre y hermana de Susan; los únicos que conocían el motivo de esa reunión eran Peter y Edmund. Cenaron amenamente, platicaron de su vida en Italia y como era su vida allá. Ambos habían logrado consolidar algo bastante fuerte y habían desarrollado su propio centro cultural. Ya entrada noche, todos estaban tomando el postre, cuando Caspian llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Bueno, seguramente se preguntarán por qué organizamos una cena en la casa de mis padres.-dijo Caspian, la alegría se sentía en su voz. –Muy bien, como ustedes saben, hace tres años Susan y yo comenzamos una relación amorosa. Bueno debo decir que estoy más enamorado de ella y hace un mes aproximadamente, le pedí a Susan que fuera mi esposa.

Apenas, Caspian, terminó de decir esposa, cuando el grito de emoción de Helen Pevensie y de Marianne Montoya se escuchó. Caspian padre estaba más que emocionado con la noticia, siempre había visto a Susan como a una hija y ahora lo sería. Lucy estaba llorando de la emoción; ella sabía que su hermana y Caspian iban a terminar juntos y la noticia la emocionaba. Los otros dos Pevensies estaban igual de contentos por su hermana y por su amigo.

Pasaron los meses y el día de la boda llegó. Un bonito día de invierno, en Italia estaban todos reunidos, familiares y algunos amigos. Todos estaban felices por el acontecimiento, la novia vestía un precioso vestido blanco diseñado por ella y el novio portaba un bonito traje que de cierta forma hacía juego con el vestido. El cura por fin los había declarado marido y mujer y, algo en el interior de ambos les decía que ni la muerte lograría separarlos.

La fiesta pasó y los tórtolos se fueron de luna de miel a España (de donde era originaria la familia de Caspian). Ahí disfrutaron uno del otro y reafirmaron lo que Caspian le había dicho: lo que sucedía entre ellos no era costumbre, era amor.

Justo al año de casados, Susan dio a luz a un varoncito al que llamaron Rilian. El bebé era la copia exacta de su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre, era la adoración de sus padres y de su familia.

El crepúsculo del atardecer empezaba a caer y una pareja con un pequeño caminaba por un parquecito, la pareja sonreía y el pequeño de un año, que iba en brazos de su padre, reía emocionado al ver a las ardillas paseándose por el pasto. Caspian sonrió y vio a su familia, tal y como él siempre lo había deseado, estaba con su amada esposa y con el precioso hijo que ella le había dado y había otro bebé en camino.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Susan, sonriendo.

-Sólo pensaba.-dijo Caspian, sonriendo.

-¿y en qué?-preguntó Susan, divertida mientras se acariciaba el vientre ligeramente abultado.

-En que eres perfectamente y exactamente lo que siempre soñé. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, amor mío.

Una lágrimita traviesa corrió por la mejilla de Susan y giró a Caspian para besarlo, ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Pronto se vieron separados por un niño que no quería que su papi besara a su mami, porque ella era suya. Ambos rieron ante el ataque de celos del niño. Y así, la familia pasó ese momento de perfección, tal vez no sería eterno, pero ese era su gran secreto para ser felices; ellos disfrutaban cada momento de felicidad como si fuese el último que ellos tendrían. Las circunstancias con las que empezaron no fueron las adecuadas, pero eso los hizo ver que, a sus ojos, ellos eran perfectos.

-FIN-


End file.
